


I'm Cold

by thependoesnthaveanink



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Beca is whipped for chloe, Bechloe rise, F/F, Fat Amy doesn't want to let Beca borrow her beanie, Staubrey rise, Whipped as fuck, staubrey - Freeform, still a badass though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 04:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14441832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thependoesnthaveanink/pseuds/thependoesnthaveanink
Summary: It's Winter in Pitch Perfect World and Beca is whipped.





	I'm Cold

**" Bree! You need to hurry up, the girls are already waiting outside and Amy's already threatening to hang Emily on the Bella tree! "** Aubrey rolls her eyes as she finishes tying her laces, Chloe's voice ringing from the bottom of the stairs. **" I'm coming! And you know for a fact that Amy can't do that since she can't even climb that dumb tree! "**

Aubrey runs down the stairs and ignores Chloe's glare, instead sending one towards Beca who's sitting on the couch with an amused face. **" Shut it, Hobbit. "** She commands. Aubrey steps out as Chloe and Beca waits for Stacie who's packing something in the dining room.

**" I'm not even doing anything. "** Beca laughs as she stands up and joins her girlfriend's side, wrapping her arms around Chloe. She stares at Chloe's attire and frowns. **" Only a sweater? Baby, it's cold outside. "** Chloe smiles at her girlfriend's worry, landing a peck on Beca's cheek. She winks at her. **" I'm fine. I have you to warm me up. "**

The brunette was buried in clothes. After wearing Chloe's handmade sweater, she added her black hoodie and then added her leather jacket and lastly, her coat. She shrugs. At least she's not going to worry about freezing her ass off to death. Stacie emerges from the dining room, a huge smile plastered on her face as she makes her way towards the couple. She pouts. **" Where's Aubrey? "** She asks, looking around.

Beca scoffs and laughs. **" She's already outside you whipped. "** Stacie laughs at the insult and shrugs. **" I'm not going to deny anything. I'm pretty sure I would do anything for that girl. "** She winks at Beca. **" And I'm pretty sure you would too. Of course for your girl though. "**

**" I'm a badass! "** Was the only thing Beca could come up to as Stacie walk out of the door. Chloe chuckles and grabs her girlfriend's hand, already loving the warmth coming from her. **" Come on. "**

After locking the door, the Bellas were off to lunch, Jessica and Ashley taking the lead with Lilly and Flo on both of their sides. Cynthia Rose, Fat Amy and Emily were kind of all over the place, throwing snowballs at each other. Stacie and Aubrey were making their own pace, talking quietly with their hands intertwined. Chloe could hear Aubrey giggling time after time as she and Beca walk behind the two. With hands intertwined, Beca and Chloe walks quietly, enjoying the day in silence. It was a sunny day in winter time, but Chloe didn't expect the air to be this cold. Now she's starting to regret only wearing pants and a sweater. She tries to stop her shaking, not wanting Beca to know that she's cold. Beca's enjoying her day. She didn't want to burden her with her fault. 

A strong breeze passes through them coming from the north and Beca feels Chloe's hand trembling. She sighs. She pulls her hand away from Chloe's and jogs ahead, leaving Chloe behind. Chloe puts on a pout as Beca runs away, talking a bit with Emily before the Legacy hands her girlfriend something. A smile forms on Chloe's face as Beca runs back to her, a pair for gloves in hand. The Bellas got curious as to why Beca was running back and forth so they watched, and smiled as Beca puts on the gloves on Chloe's trembling hands. Chloe looks at Beca with gratitude and Beca kisses her in return, running back towards Amy who wears a beanie. Chloe couldn't hear what they were saying so she waited as Beca continued to talk to Amy. Suddenly Amy started running away as Beca ran after her, sometimes grabbing a bit of snow to throw at Amy who laughs maniacally. The Bellas laugh when Beca finally catches up to Amy, tackles the Australian girl on the ground and grabs the beanie, doing a little bit of dance as she runs back to Chloe. Beca smiles at Chloe as she puts the blue beanie on Chloe's head. She shrugs her coat off and wraps it around Chloe before finally taking Chloe's hand in hers. She faces the Bellas and sees everyone staring at them. 

**" What? "** Beca asks innocently. The girls only smile before returning back to what they were doing. Emily walks backwards, looking at Beca and Chloe. **" Love you Moms and Pops! "**

Stacie looks back and stares at Beca who looks at her too. **" Whipped. "** She then turns back and kisses Aubrey's temple, wrapping her arm around Aubrey's waist.

Chloe laughs at Stacie's teasing. She squeezes Beca's hand and looks at her with her gleaming blue orbs. **" I love you. "**

Beca squeezes Chloe's hand, smiling at the redhead. **" I love you too. "**

Silence returns to them yet again, until. **" I'm still a badass though. "**


End file.
